


Happy 30th birthday, Mickey!

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Happy 30th birthday, Mickey!

Ian had done everything he could to prevent Mickey from going to sleep before midnight. A late dinner, a long movie, and now it was 11:50 and Mickey was brushing his teeth, already in pajamas. So Ian decided to change the sheets. Slowly.

"Come on, man, I wanna go to sleep."

"Just a minute, I’m almost done", he lied.

"I’ll help you", Mickey said, already moving to do so, but Ian stopped him.

"No! I mean… You never do it right. Just wait a bit more."

Mickey huffed impatiently and rubbed his eyes. “Fine, I’ll get some water then.”

By the time Mickey came back, Ian was done with the sheets and was now fluffing their pillows. Mickey rolled his eyes, but set the glass of water on the bedside table and laid on the bed. Ian finished and opened the closet door.

"What are you doing?"

"I just need to get something."

"Well, hurry up, I’m tired."

"Here it is!" He presented Mickey with a small rectangular box. "Happy birthday!"

Mickey groaned. “I told you you didn’t have to. And it’s not my birthday yet.”

"Sure it is!" Ian pointed to the alarm clock, which read exactly 12:00.

"Happy 30th birthday!"

Mickey groaned again, but smirked. “Well, look at that. I’m finally old enough for you!”


End file.
